


Attraction

by felinn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Клэр не любит находиться на территории, фактически принадлежащей ИнДжин.Claire does not like to be in the territory actually belonging to InGen.





	Attraction

Клэр никогда не питала особого трепета к «древним ящерицам», даже в детстве. Не любила жаркий климат: не могла переносить буквально кожей. И сама удивлялась, как согласилась на такую работу. Но её амбиции, энергия и идеи всегда преобладали над душевным комфортом. А маниакальное желание автоматизировать, систематизировать и контролировать вывело «Мир» на определенный уровень. И хотя остров каждый день проверял её на прочность, все проблемы казались мелочью по сравнению с тихой войной Мазрани и ИнДжин.  
ИнДжин по-прежнему принадлежал весь остров Сорна (что именно там происходило было, разумеется, засекречено) и продолжал судиться с Мазрани за Нублар. Поэтом хуже новости о том, что Мазрани и ИнДжин объединились для реализации общего исследовательского проекта было только то, что Клэр назначалась его контролировать. По крайней мере, на первом этапе.  
Несмотря на то, что Нублар принадлежал Мазрани фактически территория проекта была территорией ИнДжин, поэтому своей власти Клэр здесь не чувствовала. Многочисленные бывшие военные, которые составляли практически весь персонал, обстановку тоже не разряжали. Клэр не любила военных. Но Мазрани лично попросил проинспектировать стройку. И сейчас Клэр стояла, отмахиваясь от пыли глядя на рабочих оценивающее, точнее скептически, пока её не окликнули:  
— Вы Клэр?  
— Да.  
— Оуэн Грэди, — он протянул руку и продолжил, — вольер слишком маленький, Хоскинс сказал обратиться к вам.  
— Проект согласован с генетиками, — Клэр нехотя пожала в ответ, — инженерам и службой безопасности, — казалось, она повторяла это в сотый раз.  
— И о чём они думали? Рапторам нужно больше места, чтобы бегать.  
Клэр только пожала плечами.  
— Хоскинс сказал, что вы имеете особое влияние на Мазрани.  
Ей показалось, что на слове «особое» был сделан акцент, но ответила спокойно:  
— Проектом руководит Хоскинс, так что все-таки, обращайтесь к нему.  
— Замкнутый круг… — развел руками Оуэн.  
— Добро пожаловать на остров, мистер Грэди, — устало улыбнувшись, Клэр направилась к машине в надежде, что ей не придется здесь появляться хотя бы пару месяцев.

***

 

— Здравствуйте, Клэр, снова с инспекцией? — окликнул смутно знакомый голос, но имени его обладателя она бы не вспомнила.  
— Нет, — она смотрела по сторонам, — ищу Хоскинса, он должен подписать бумаги.  
— Только что уехал.  
— Как? Мы же… — договаривать она не стала, мысленно выругавшись.  
— Могу подписать всё, что требуется, — мужчину ситуация определенно веселила.  
— А потом выяснится, что доверенность на право подписи съели подопечные?  
— Кстати, они подросли, хочешь посмотреть?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Пытаясь не особо переживать из-за потраченного впустую времени и не обращая внимание на внезапную фамильярность Клэр вернулась в машину, повернула ключ зажигания и… ничего не произошло. Она выдохнула, вытащила ключ, снова вставила, повернула – результат не изменился. В этот раз она выругалась вслух, и, подавив желание побиться головой о руль, заметила, что за ней наблюдают. Хуже чем попасть на территорию ИнДжин, было только застрять на ней.

— Контакт на аккумуляторе весь заржавел. Так что хорошо, что все сдохло у нас, а не где-нибудь в джунглях.  
— И вы сможете починить?  
— Ты. Оуэн. Смотря, что мне за это будет.  
Клэр подумала, что сломаться посреди джунглей с динозаврами было бы определенно лучше, но ответила:  
— И чем же обычно с вами расплачиваются?  
— Например, ужином.  
Она только закатила глаза.

Клэр смогла уехать только к вечеру. Думая о том, что люди с идей дрессировки динозавров были безумными, но еще безумнее был человек, воплощающий это в жизнь. Но с точки зрения маркетинга…

***

 

— Финансовый отдел уже два месяца не может получить отчеты по исследовательскому проекту, — новая помощница семенила за Клэр.  
— Проект Хоскинса? — Клэр мысленно поморщилась.  
— Да.  
— Так позвони ему и напомни.  
— Звонила, он сказал, что тоже не может добиться отчетов от Грэди и добавил, что... — она помялась, — цитирую: «у вас на Грэди особое влияние».  
— Да? — Клэр показалось, что она определенно, что-то упустила за эти месяцы, — а самому Грэди ты звонила?  
— Да… и… — помощница снова помолчала, — он сказал, что готов отчитаться лично.

Клэр несколько раз пробовала сама звонить Оуэну, но связь практически сразу начинала пропадать после слова «отчёт». Выбора не было и к стандартным причинам ненависти к ИнДжин, добавился загубленный выходной.

— Мистер Грэди, — сквозь зубы улыбнулась она, встречая виновника. — Вы хоть представляете, насколько я занята, чтобы ехать лично за отчётами, которые, к слову, нужны для вашей премии?  
— Ты задолжала мне ужин, — пожал плечами Оуэн.  
Клэр моргнула.  
— Мистер Грэди…  
— Оуэн.  
— Мистер Грэди… — продолжает она, — по-моему, вы не совсем понимаете с кем и о чём говорите.  
Он подходит близко настолько, что ей стоит многих усилий, чтобы не отступить на шаг. Его молчание и выразительный взгляд красноречивей любых слов.  
— Вы серьезно? – искренне удивляется она.  
Оуэн снисходит до ухмылки.  
— Зачем вам это нужно?  
— Ну так бывает, когда мужчине нравится женщина, — он пожимает плечами.  
Это так простои логично, что Клэр нечего ответить и тем более возразить. Она медлит, судорожно пытаясь придумать что-нибудь остроумное или хотя бы достойное. Но с каждой секундой в молчании шансы исчезают.  
— У меня действительно нет свободного времени, — выдавливает она чуть тише обычного, зацепившись за единственное, что может придумать.  
— В пятилетнем графике нет ни одного окошка?  
Это её задевает и злит одновременно.  
— Да брось, один ни к чему не обязывающий ужин. Когда ты последней раз делала хоть что-нибудь спонтанное?  
Грэди опять бьет точно в цель. Клэр пытается вспомнить, не столько свои незапланированные в последнее время поступки, сколько мужчин, которые пытались куда-либо её пригласить. Ни один из них, разумеется, не был похож на Грэди. Она считает всех военных неандертальцами. Но он все ещё стоит слишком близко, и почему-то все «рациональные доводы против» из головы вдруг куда-то исчезают.  
— Ладно, сегодня в восемь в баре на западной пристани.  
Она отвернулась, не замечая, как Оуэн кому-то показал знаком «окей». Ей совершенно не нужно знать, как он, напившись, поспорил с Барри, что сможет уговорить самую недоступную женщину острова.

На столике стояла бутылка текилы, рюмки и тарелочка с лаймом.  
«Если он ещё и начнет слизывать соль с ладони…» — Клэр поежилась.  
— Угощайся, — Оуэн махнул рукой в сторону бутылки. Она отказалась, сославшись на самое нелепое оправдание.  
— А зря, помогает снять притяжение… — он запнулся, — то есть, напряжение, — и залпом осушил маленькую рюмку.  
— Разве между нами оно есть? — подняла брови Клэр.  
— Развязывает языки… — он тоже поднял брови, передразнивая.  
— Тебе-то для этого текила точно не нужна, — пожала плечами Клэр и начала набирать в телефоне сообщение.  
Они не подходят друг другу, не сочетаются так же как её любимые лаковые туфли от Маноло Бланик с его шортами. Она понятия не имеет о чём с ним говорить, и что все-таки на неё нашло когда она соглашалась. И как всегда, когда при проблемах на первых свиданиях телефон с кучей рабочих сообщений, кажется спасательным кругом.  
— Эй, — он выхватил телефон у неё из рук, — это как-то неуважительно.  
— У меня очень ответственная работа, — Клэр протянула ладонь, ожидая.  
Оуэн усмехнулся:  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что в экстренной ситуации, все будут ждать твоей команды?  
— Вообще-то, да.  
— Остров не развалится за пару часов.  
— Час.  
— Полтора.  
— Идёт.  
Возвращённый телефон был спрятан в сумочку, но Клэр демонстративно настраивает будильник на часах.  
— В чём твоя проблема? — Оуэн откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Извини?  
— Прекрасный вечер, хорошая погода, приятная музыка…  
Клэр пожала плечами.  
— Неужели вся твоя жизнь крутится только вокруг острова.  
— Твоя же крутится вокруг Рапторов.  
— Так у нас-то взаимность.  
Повисает пауза  
— Мы можем пойти… в восемь тридцать на Мэйн Стрит выступает какая-то группа, я забыла название, в девять фаэйр-шоу, а в десять…  
Оуэн смеется.  
—Что?  
— Клэр смирись с тем, что сегодня мы не живем по твоему расписанию.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Потанцуем?  
Этого Клэр точно не планировала делать ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Она, даже на своих шпильках, ниже его на полголовы. От него пахнет дешёвым одеколоном и текилой, но, к своему достоинству, пьяного блеска в глазах не замечается. Клэр начинает думать, сколько морпеху нужно выпить, чтобы захмелеть, но вслух произносит:  
— По-моему, согласиться на такую работу мог человек или совсем сумасшедший или отчаянный.  
— Или тот, кому нечего терять.  
— Конечности и жизнь тоже не в счёт?  
— Уж лучше потерять их, ища общий язык с невинными тварям, чем убивая людей, даже если это талибы. Как говорится, надоело сражаться с невидимым врагом за неведомые идеалы.  
Он грустно улыбается, но потом склоняется и шепчет ей на ухо:  
— На десять часов парень не сводит с тебя глаз.  
Клэр поворачивает голову в нужном направлении скорее интуитивно, чем осознанно и замечает Лаури.  
— Завтра весь офис будет знать… а послезавтра весь остров, — вырывается у неё  
— Тебя это волнует?  
Только сейчас она осознает, что от Оуэна буквально веет каким-то непоколебимым спокойствием, и начинает понимать, почему для проекта выбрали именно его.  
— Нет, — обманывает она, пытаясь говорить безразлично.  
Клэр внезапно охватывает иррациональный страх, что её беспокойно-организованная жизнь может вот так легко подчиниться этому спонтанному спокойствию, и принимает решение, которому потом будет придумывать много обоснованных оправданий. В этот момент музыка удачно меняется на более динамичную, и они возвращаются к столику. Вечер действительно хороший, еда вкусная, рассказанные истории смешные. Пару раз она хохочет вполне искренне. Но от предложения покататься на мотоцикле отказывается, в очередной раз демонстративно взглянув на часы.  
— Если хочешь, я могу утром отвезти тебя на работу, — недвусмысленно намекает Оуэн.  
Клэр не успевает возразить, как он уже добавляет:  
— Шучу.  
На этом они прощаются. На следующий день он не перезванивает, как, впрочем, и через день. Её самолюбие немного уязвлено. Но с, другой стороны, к такой развязке она привыкла, и через день её жизнь снова становится прежней. И идёт строго по плану.


End file.
